


Just a Little Engineering

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Love Potion/Spell, Mildly Dubious Consent, more of a medical device but whatever, sort of but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 17:45:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pidge asks Hunk to help her test out a machine she's been working on, for the good of science. What could possibly go wrong?





	Just a Little Engineering

“I just need your help to test this thing out. I promise it won’t take too long.”

 

Pidge fumbled with the wiring panel and pulled out two small nodules that looked like suction cups connected to the apparatus. 

 

“It’s cool. I like working with you on this kind of stuff.” Hunk smiled naively, looking around Pidge’s cluttered room-slash-workshop with obvious admiration for her many experiments.

 

Pidge couldn’t help but smile. She hoped that Hunk wouldn’t be too mad at her when he found out the true nature of her latest invention. But she couldn’t help herself- as much as she respected hunk as a fellow technophile and teammate, some needs had to be satisfied.

 

After all, wasn’t it the use of tools that first separated humans from the apes? This was totally natural.

 

“Just take these transmitters and put them under both your ears,” she instructed, handing the small receptors to Hunk. “They’ll stick to human skin pretty easy, but they only need to be on for a couple of seconds. You can remove them with some isopropanol afterwards.”

 

“Sure!” Hunk seemed to enjoy being Pidge’s test subject. He dutifully placed the transmitters at the appropriate locations as instructed and sat patiently, waiting for her next instruction.

 

“I’m just going to turn this on for a moment. You might feel a little tingling, but it won’t hurt. Let me know what physiological effects you get after removal, they should set in after about two minutes if I set everything up correctly.” 

 

Pidge tried to keep her voice level and not betray her excitement. If this worked- well, if it didn’t, she could lie and say the device was for something else and just try again. She knew what she wanted from Hunk and wasn’t going to stop until she got it.

 

She flipped the switch and watched Hunk’s expression carefully. He flinched slightly after one second and she flipped the device back off.

 

“It didn’t hurt, right?” She asked cautiously. 

 

“Nah, it just felt sort of weird,” Hunk assured her. “I’m totally fine. So, I can remove these things from my head now, right?”

 

“Uh-Huh.” Pidge tried her best to restrain herself, but she was shaking a little as she soaked a piece of fabric with isopropanol and removed the adhesive from the transmitters, taking them off of Hunk’s skin. It was all according to plan so far- if things had turned out correctly…

 

“Do you feel anything yet, Hunk?” Pidge pulled up a laptop, pretending to take notes. This was, after all, a serious experiment with the capabilities of brainwave modulation to influence hormonal flux in adolescent males, and had nothing to do with the fact that Pidge wanted Hunk to fuck her very, very badly.

 

“Well…” Hunk leaned back, staring at the ceiling. “I guess a little woozy, like when you’ve been running for a while? And my heartbeat is kinda fast. I think I’d say I feel excited and kind of tingly.”

 

“Excellent.” Pidge pushed her glasses up her nose. Things really were working out excellently. Back on Earth, she’d have gotten into a lot of trouble for making something like this. But in the vast emptiness of space…

 

Hunk had begun to fidget, his face looking a little reddened and a couple of beads of sweat forming on his forehead. “Uh, Pidge… This is starting to feel kind of…”

 

“Kind of what?” Pidge couldn’t stop herself from smiling. It was only a short matter of time until Hunk realized. 

 

“Well, uh…” Hunk ran a hand through his hair, clearly starting to feel the true effects of the transmitters. “Pidge, what did you say this device was for, again?”

 

“I wanted to see if I could influence your feelings a little bit, both mentally and physically, by modulating brainwaves.” Pidge decided to give up her secrecy and crawled over to where Hunk was, leaning over him with her arms on top of his chest. “So, Hunk, what exactly are you feeling?”

 

“I…”

 

“Hunk,” Pidge said seriously, now putting one hand on the collar of his jacket and pulling his face closer. “You know how in many forms of experimentation, the subject needs to be deceived about the initial intent of the experiment to guarantee a valid result?”

 

“Kind of?”

 

“Well, I lied to you. Or rather, I didn’t disclose the whole truth.” Pidge looked to see if there was any evidence that Hunk was angry, but he just seemed confused.

 

“So, let me take a guess,” Hunk sighed, allowing Pidge to straddle him. “You messed with my brain to make me… horny.”

 

“Correct,” Pidge replied. “Look, I’m not an expert at flirting or coming onto people. This was the most efficient way I could think of to get with you.”

 

Hunk raised an eyebrow. “You could have just asked, but okay. Just… when we see Shay again, please don’t tell her about this?”

 

Pidge smiled, leaning in so that her face was touching with his. “Of course. Now, you’re gonna fuck me, and do it good.”

 

Hunk exhaled, closing his eyes. Then, to Pidge’s surprise, he pulled her down to the floor and kissed her with more passionate force than she could have hoped for. She really was good at fixing her problems with technology. “Yes, Ma’am.”


End file.
